Todo por una caida
by Namida ryu
Summary: Luego de un accidente causado por la teniente del décimo escuadrón, los protagonistas de este no dejan de pensar en ello…Asi ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos".Es mi primera historia. Disculpen por el mal summary.Hitsuhina
1. No puedo sacarlo de mi mente

**_Titulo:_** Tonto incidente

**_Pareja principal:_** Hitsugaya y Hinamori

**_Summary:_** Luego de una accidente causado por la teniente del decimo escuadrón, los protagonistas de este no dejan de pensar en ello…Y gracias a esto ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**_Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._**

* * *

**_No puedo sacarlo de mi mente_**

Se encontraba sentada en el techo de su división. La figura de una hermosa teniente quien en un primer momento parecería frágil, pero que había aprendido a ser fuerte y disfrutaba de como la suave brisa mecía sus hermosos cabellos y acariciaba su fino observaba fijamente el hermoso atardecer que se estaba formando mientras iba lanzando largos suspiros.

**-¿Qué me pasa?... Por qué me siento así?- se preguntaba.**

Y de nuevo volvía a suspirar. En todo lo que iba el día se sentía así y no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Solo había sido una simple mirada junto a un abrazo. Claro si se le puede llamar abrazo al hecho de que te sostengan para no caer.

Pero ¿por qué le daba ese significado?

Simplemente no lo entendía. Ya estaba cansada de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, solo fue un accidente, nada importante. Algo insignificante para el y por lo tanto también debía serlo para ella. ¿Verdad?

Pero… es que no podía sacarlo de su mente. Lo que sintió en esos instantes era algo mágico, la firmeza con que la sujetaba era fenomenal para ella, se sintió tan protegida como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Pero también dolía. Dolía el saber que para el no era importante. Si tan solo no se hubiese quedado conversando con Rangiku-san esto no estaría atormentándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

**-Pero…- susurro para si misma-si no fuera por eso … creo que nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca mío…- se dijo cerrando sus ojos y tratando de recordar esa agradable sensación.**

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y un fuerte rubor se asomo en su rostro haciéndola parecer un tomate maduro.

**-P-pero que e-estoy pensando- se cuestionaba-Kyaa!! Soy una pervertida. Y-yo no puedo pensar eso… el- bajaba lentamente su mirada- el s-solo es un amigo…**

*_Soy una tonta… claro que solo somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde la infancia, no tenemos porque cambiar ahora._

_A pesar de que siempre cometo errores el me perdona y me ayuda como… si fuera su hermana, eso es lo único que soy para ti , verdad Shiro-chan?*_

Era verdad y aunque sintiera un nudo en su estomago nadie cambiaria la quería, eso lo sabia mejor que nadie, y ella también a el, pero solo era amistad, una muy profunda. De pronto escucho una explosión que provenía de los campos de entrenamiento de su había olvidado, hoy tenia que supervisar los entrenamientos en Kidoh. Suspiró un poco cansada, con todas sus tontas divagaciones se le había pasado completamente.

**-Bueno… es mi deber después de todo- se levanto y miro una vez mas el cielo.**

_*Tan solo espero poder dejar de pensar en eso Shiro-chan,… porque aunque tu no te des cuenta, ahora estoy sufriendo… y mucho…*_

Y se fue a supervisar a sus subordinados con un gran nudo en el pecho.

* * *

Hola!!

Hmm espero que les haya gustado

Aunque creo que me quedo algo corto.

En el siguiente vendrán los pensamientos de Shiro-chan, hmm .. y será mas largo XD

Este es el primer fanfic que creo

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica

No duden en decírmela por un review

Ok??

Bye!!!

Gracias por leer

_Namida ryu_


	2. ¿Que es esto que siento?

_Titulo:_ Tonto incidente

_Pareja principal:_ Hitsugaya y Hinamori

_Summary:_ Luego de una accidente causado por la teniente del decimo escuadrón, los protagonistas de este no dejan de pensar en ello…Y gracias a esto ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**_Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._**

* * *

**_ ¿Que es este sentimiento?_**

**-Maldición …**

Esta palabra era la que un joven shinigami de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos repetía cada cierto tiempo. Estaba sentada en su escritorio en cual se encontraba lleno de papeles sin firmas, pero claro eso lo usual cuando tenias por teniente a una joven borracha e irresponsable.

Pero no, ese no era el problema que lo estaba molestando. El verdadero problema era una mas profundo y complicado que el acertijo de la vida. Era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante por su amia de la infancia. Si aquella jovencita que solía molestar con el apodo de "Momo-maja-camas"

**-Maldición…- volvió a suspirar**

¿Cómo uno de los shinigamis mas poderosos y con mayor fuerza espiritual del Sereitei terminaba así? Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que solo le daban dolores de cabeza. Pero el ya lo sabia. Los sentimientos solo daban jaquecas .Y el no estaba acostumbrado a eso. No. No uno de los capitanes mas fríos y serios a pesar de du apariencia infantil.

**-¿Qué es lo que siento?...- dijo al viento mientras se volteaba para observar mejor el cielo a través de su ventana. -hmm… ya esta atardeciendo…**

Y luego se levanto rápidamente de su asiento_*¿Cómo es posible…? Si he estado aquí desde la mañana…-Puso una mano es su rostro-¿Que me esta pasando?*_

Se dejo caer ya cansado de todo sobre su silla, para posteriormente ver las inmensas pilas de papeles sobre su mesa. No había avanzado nada en todo el dia. Si seguía asi su división terminaría colapsando.

**-Esa Matsumoto…-decía mientras se podía vislumbrar un aura negra que cubría al shinigami-si no fuera por ella… Eso no habría pasado….**

**_/////////////////////|Flashback|//////////////////////_**

**_-Ohh!!! Enserio Hinamori –chan? ¡¡ Pero si tu eres muy linda y tienes muchos admiradores!!-Decía la teniente del decimo escuadrón._**

**_-Shh baja la voz Rangiku-san-decía Hinamori con las manos juntas suplicando- es que simplemente aun no siento algo como eso, Rangiku-san_**

**_-Hmmm…- una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en cara de la exuberante ´pelinaranja-¿en serio?- dijo de forma inocente, que hizo que la teniente del 5to escuadron le diera un respingo._**

**_-E-eh … si, aun no siento nada asi por alguien_**

_Mientras en la mente de Matsumoto*Jeje al fin podre descubrir que es lo que pasa con estos dos. Bien hecho Matsumoto! Ahora sigue cautelosa y arrincónala a decir la verdad! !Jo!! Esto será divertido… Digo ¡!! De esta forma ayudare a mi querido Tacho…*_

**-Ehh ¿estas bien?- decía preocupada por la actitud de su amiga la cual se encontraba mirando hacia el vacio y murmurando una palabras inentendibles para ella.**

**-Ehh? Jeje claro- una gota se resalaba por la cabeza-no te preocupes por mi .Aquí tenemos un problema mayor!!**

**-siii…-se escucho una tenebrosa voz a espaldas de la chica. La cual les hizo dan un fuerte respingo a ambas y empezaron a voltear lentamente temerosas de lo que podía encontrar-Tienes razón, Matsumoto…- se escucho de nuevo-Y el… problema, aquí,… ¡¡eres tu!!**

**-Ahh!!- ambas gritaron por consecuencia del susto que les ocasiono esa voz y voltearon de nuevo-Ahh ta-taicho ¿Q-que hace aquí?-dijo la pelinaranja tratando de sonar tranquila**

**-¿Cómo que que hago aquí?...-dijo con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse- La pregunta es ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí si deberías estar haciendo el papeleo de la división?!**

**-ah!!!-se tapo los oídos para que sus tímpanos no quedaran destruidos-Pero taicho , usted sabe que no me gusta hacerlo …**

Una vena se poso en la frente joven capitán, pero antes de que explotara, una vocecilla lo interrumpió.

-**Moo Shiro-chan me asustaste!!- le espetó enojada**

**-Hinamori? Es Capitán Hitsugaya, no "Shiro-chan". ¿Y que haces aquí?**

**-Mooo Shiro-chan no deberías ser tan estricto**

**-ahh que es Capi- decía ya cansado de la misma situación de todos los días pero fue interrumpido**

**-Es "Shiro-chan"- dijo su teniente burlándose del adorable nombre.**

**-Matumoto! No deberías irte a terminar el papeleo?**

**-Oh! No seas ta malo con Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun**

**-Sii Taicho no sea tan malo conmigo , sabe que el papeleo no es bueno para mi**

**-Ves lo que causas? No debes ser buena co persoas como matsumoto-dijo ignorando a su teniente.**

**-Pero Rangiku-san es muy buena y**

**-esteee Taicho?... - pero seguía siendo ignorada**

**-Holgazana querrás decir**

**-Moo Se que es algo floja pero…**

**-Esteee hina-chan? Estoy aquí… - pero ahora ella también la ignoraban**_*Genial, ahora ni me hacen caso. Ahhh esto es aburrido, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¡Si que se ven muy lindos discutiendo!!,.. Hacen linda pareja… Ahh Taicho .. no se preocupe yo los ayudare a que se den cuenta. Jeje… ¡¡Ya se!!, solo falta el toque Matsumoto para unirlos…*_

**-Ahh creo que me siento mal!!-dijo con una mano en la cabeza-creo que me desmayo- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.A lo que su capitán solo la observo con cara de *A mi no me engañas***

**-No creas que con tu teatrito vas escaparte del papeleo**

**-Hitsugaya-kun! No ves que Rangiku-san esta mal??-dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda a Toushirou.**

_*¡BINGO!*_** Pensó Rangiku- Ohh no te preocupes – dijo acercándose – creo que ya estoy mejor…**

**-Pero…-mas no pudo terminar ya que, la *enferma* hizo el ademan de caerse pero lo único que logro fue empujar a la pequeña Hinamori hacia atrás**

Esta solo opto por cerrar los ojos y esperar el fuerte golpe que vendría.

Pero eso no fue lo que paso. Por el contrario se encontró con una gran calidez detrás suya, podía sentir como firmes manos la agarraban por los hombros de forma posesiva pero que la hacían sentir tan protegida. Se quedo un momento estática disfrutando de aquella sensación. Luego levanto lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos aguamarinas, tan profundos como el océano

Por otro lado en muchacho sentía lo mismo. Y aunque su cara no lo demostraba, se sentí a bien, extrañamente bien el ser quien la protegiese. Poso sus ojos en los de ella. Eran simplemente hermosos. La apretó mas a su cuerpo como no queriéndola soltar y puso mas firmes su manos en los hombros de ella. Esa sensación…

_*No quiero que desaparezca…* _pensaron al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron, claro ella mas que el. Aunque de esto ninguno se dio cuenta.

Ambos se fueron separando torpemente, quedando frente a frente

**-A-ah – empezó nerviosamente ella- Go-gomen Capitan Hitsugaya- terminó mirando hacia el suelo.**

**-Hm no te preocupes…-*Me llamaste Capitán… por que?...*- debes fijarte mas, … que clase de teniente eres si te dejas vence por algo así. Tonta**

**-UH? Moo eres malo !!-dijo haciendo un puchero- mejor ya me voy- levanto la cabeza para despedirse, pero se erizo al ver de nuevo esos ojos tan profundos y se alejo corriendo-¡A-adiós Rangiku-san!¡ Adiós Hi-hitsugaya-kun!**

El aludido solo la vio marcharse y también se fue. no sin antes darle una furiosa mirada a su teniente y la orden que vuelva a trabajar.

**-Ahh!!! – suspiro ya cuando se encontraba sola- de la que me salve…- vio hacia ambas direcciones por donde se habían ido sus acompañante- Jo!! Pero descubri algo divertido!!- y se marcho a beber.**

_**/////////////////////|Flashback´s end|//////////////////////**_

Volvemos a ver al joven capitán, con la mirada escondida por su cabello blanco. Se encontraba meditando, eso era algo común en el, pero no sobre un tema en particular… sus sentimientos. ¿Como era posible que el hecho de haber visto sus ojos y el haber estado tan cerca?

Aun podía recordar su piel, que aunque se encontraba debajo de las mangas de su uniforme shinigami…

_*Eran tan suave como un durazno…*_ pensó

Y se sorprendió a si mismo. Debía estar bromeando. Era cierto que Momo era una de las personas mas tiernas e inocentes que conocía. Y también era cierto que era amable y poseía una belleza juvenil insuperable, no por nada era muy querida y admirada por todo su escuadrón y demás shinigami.

Por alguna razón le hervía la sangre cada vez que uno de "esos" se le acercaban….pero…

El no podía pensar eso de ella. Hinamori era su amiga y un amigo no piensa así. … O si?

No! Claro que no. Eso era imposible,… a menos que en su corazón se albergara otro tipo de sentimiento….

**-T-tal vez eso es lo que me pasa…-**

Se paro por segunda ves de su escritorio, muy sorprendido no solo de su tartamudeo, cosa muy rara en él, sino tambienpor lo que acaba de escapar de sus labios. ¿Es que acaso sentía eso por ella?

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de su oficina y se masajeo las sienes con sus manos

**-Bien... Creo que es oficial. Tanto papeleo me esta afectando…-suspiró y se encamino a su cuarto- O … será otra cosa?- pronuncio débilmente antes de meterse a su habitación y darse un merecido descanso. Estaba seguro que este problema se le pasaría por la mañana**

Aunque algo le decía que no seria así…

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les guste el 2do capitulo!

Gracias Shiro-chappy por el review

Hmm porfis dejen un review

en verdad me gustaria saber que piensan otros sobre mi forma de escribir

me ayudaria muchisimo!!

buenoo bye!!!!

pronto tendre otro capitulo!!!

_Namida ryu_


	3. Nuestra hada madrina

_Titulo:_ Tonto incidente

_Pareja principal:_ Hitsugaya y Hinamori

_Summary:_ Luego de una accidente causado por la teniente del decimo escuadrón, los protagonistas de este no dejan de pensar en ello…Y gracias a esto ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Nuestra hada madrina**_

Estaba en una cantina una joven y proporcionada mujer, con una copa de saque en su mano izquierda y un lápiz en la otra. En la mesa se encontraba diversos papeles, de los cuales, algunos estaban cubiertos por distintos garabatos que un niño se cinco años haría mejor.

La cabeza de la joven estaba hecha un revoltijo y debes en cuando tomaba el sake para "pensar mejor".

-**ahhh!!!- dijo cansada- que difícil es esto- decía desilusionada-Pero que le vas a ser Matsumoto**

Puso su mentón sobre su mano y se puso meditar

_*Hmmm… ¿Cómo hago algo para unirlo?-miraba en sus hojas la figura de un enanito con su haori, del cual salía una flecha que decía Chibigami-Si no fueras tan cerrado Taichoo, esto me seria más fácil- dirigió su mirada otro "dibujo" de una mujercita con la insignia de fukutaicho de la que salía, también, una flechita que Decía Momo- … creo que la parte mas fácil será la de Hina-chan*_

Sorbió más su licor y se apoyo en sus codos tratando de idear alguna estrategia.

**-*hmm … ¿que podrá ser?... ah!!- entonces recordó un pequeño incidente anterior…**

///////////////Flashback//////////////

_Su taicho se encontraba revisando unos papeles, mientras la teniente se encontraba viendo unas revistas de moda. Hasta que apareció la delicada figura de una chica, que más bien era opacada por un enorme saco que a la justas podía cargar._

_**-Hola Hitsugaya-kun! Hola Rangiku-san!**_

_**Ambos dirigieron sus miradas curiosas hacia la entrada.**_

_**-eh? Eres tú, Hinamori-chan?**_

_**-Jeje- dio un paso al costado para que pudieran divisarla-Si soy yo, Rangiku-san.**_

_**-¿Qué es ese enorme saco?¿Papeleo?**_

_**-A-ah- se sonrojo un poco a lo que la miraron mas confundidos- son unas cartas que e mandaron nomas.**_

_**-Una cartas- decía analizando bien sus palabras-Ah! Serán unas cartas de amor?!!- pregunto la Teniente de la 10ma división.**_

_Esta pregunta causó diferentes reacciones en sus amigos. Por una lado la dulce Momo asentía con su cabeza, muy sonrojada. Y, por otro, se podía observar como su taicho mantenía la mirada gacha y apretaba fuertemente en bolígrafo que tenia en su mano._

_**-Uh? Pasa algo Shiro-chan?- le preguntó preocupada su amiga**_

_**-Eh? No… Y es Capitán Hitsugaya- le respondió**_

_**-Ahh ya volvió a la normalidad- dijo burlándose su fukutaicho**_

_**-Matsumoto! Mejor empieza el trabajo!...**_

/////////////fin del flashback///////////////

**-Jeje- se reía - fue muy notorio. Ahhh porque no te habrás dado cuenta Momo-chan!**

**Miro hacia su reloj.**

**-Uhmm Bien ya van como 2 horas pensando- se tapó la boca tratando de reprimir su bostezo- ¡Bien! Veamos que he avanzado ¡- se dijo muy feliz.**

Aunque esto cambio drásticamente al ver solo unos garabatos en sus hojas. Se apoyó en la mesa llorando.

**-Buahh! No avance nada!!!. Demo!!...- se detuvo un momento.**

Cerró lentamente sus ojos.

Los abrió y parpadeó dos veces, para luego posar su mirada en sus papeles.

**-Demo- dijo seriamente- … Los dibujos me salieron muy bonitos!!!! Jeje se los mostrare a Rukia-chan!!!!!!!!!!**

Tal vez debería dejar las sesiones sobre el arte en el mundo humano, con Rukia como profesora.

* * *

**-Ahh!! Si que pesan!!- se quejaba la teniente-y yo que pensaba que esto pasaría pronto.**

Se sentó en la enorme y pesada bolsa que llevaba

**-Hmm tal vez debí hacerle caso a Shiro-chan y botarlas. Es tan molestoso esto!!- se dijo un poco fastidiada, pero luego se rectificó-No! No puedes decir eso. —se paró y miro el saco- eso son lo sentimientos de los demás y no puedes tomarlas a la ligera!!**

**-Hablando contigo misma, Hinamori?-dijo una varonil y divertida voz.**

**-Eh? Renji!!Ya volviste de la misión!!- le dijo contenta-¿Que tal te fue? **

**-Puff!! Muy simple. Y tu? Como estas?**

**-Muy bien!!! **

**-Ahh!! Que bue- se detuvo al percatarse del gran objeto que estaba detrás se la joven-Jeje con que aun te siguen llegando eh?- dijo de manera picara**

**-Eh?? Jeje- le respondió apenada y asintiendo con la cabeza**

**-Hmm ya veo- dijo poniéndose una mano en su barbilla- Y .. ya escogiste a alguna en especial??**

**-Hmm bueno todas son especiales- le dijo llanamente- en ellas están los sentimientos de los demás por lo q…**

**-No no. Que tonta!**

**-Eh no soy-pero la voz del joven le cortó.**

**-Digo si hay alguna que te interese.**

-Eh??

**-Ahh…- dijo resignado***_En verdad eres inocente. Demasiado para tu edad, Hinamori*-_**Es que no hay ninguna carta de alguien que te guste??**

**-Gustar…- se dijo mas para si misma que para su acompañante*Algo mas.. Shiro-chan…*pensó casi instantáneamente, por lo que luego se sonrojo.**

**-Y bien??- le preguntó el pelirrojo interesado**

**-E-eh no no para nada. Jeje …hmm ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. E-eh tengo trabajo-Cogió la bolsa y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí totalmente sonrojada, claro, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.**

**-jaja- de carcajeaba- mas notorio no puede ser!!- y se reía más-Uh? Hola Matsumoto!!**

**-ahh!! Hola Renji- le saludo también la chica que, justamente, deambulaba por ahí-De que te estabas riendo?**

**-Jeje de Hinamori**

**-Ahh¿Y porque te burlabas de Hina-chan?- le decía un poco molesta, después de todo, ella era su amiga.**

**-No malinterpretes, me reia de lo inocente que es.**

**-Ah!.Bueno si es algo inocente. Haber que hizo esta vez?**

**-Es que la vi llevando un saco de cartas y cuando le pregunte si alguien le interesaba, lo negó y se fue muy roja!!-y se volvía a reír más.**

**-Jaja- lo hacia ella también-Ahh ese es el encanto de Hinamori… Y de que eran las cartas?**

**-Hmm- lo pensó por un segundo-Ah! Si!.De sus admiradores…**

De repente, Matsumoto dejó de escuchar la Voz de Renji. Y se vio envuelta en un montón de ideas, que en la vida se le habían ocurrido.

*Que tonta soy* pensó*Como no me di cuenta!! Los admiradores que tiene Hina-chan. Jeje me serán de gran de ayuda…No se preocupen, que la gran Rangiku-sama ya ideo el plan para ayudarlos! jaja!!!*

**-Estooo- le sacaron las palabras de su amigo de sus pensamientos-Por que sonríes así, Matsumoto? Me asustas un poco.**

**-Jaja no lo tomes en cuenta!!.Bien me tengo que ir!!.Nos vemos!!- se despidió con su mano a lo que también correspondió el u se fue muy filis, incluso dando pequeños saltitos en el aire.**

**-Ehh no se porque eso me da mala espina-se dijo Renji y luego continuó-Bahh!! Y a parezco chica- y se alejo a descansar.**

* * *

Hola!!

Ahh sisi esta vez si me tarde para actualizar

Jej es que han empezado ls clases y están mas fuertes de lo que pensaba.

Ehhh Espero que les haya gustado

Y alguna critica, comentario, felicitación o amenaza de muerte

Lo ponen en un review

Sean honestos

No me molestar (Esconde el cuchillo)

XD

Cuidense ¡!!!

_Namida ryu_


	4. Inicio del Plan: Fase 1

_Titulo:_ Tonto incidente

_Pareja principal:_ Hitsugaya y Hinamori

_Summary:_ Luego de una accidente causado por la teniente del decimo escuadrón, los protagonistas de este no dejan de pensar en ello…Y gracias a esto ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

_**Inicio del plan: Fase 1- Observación y acercamiento crucial **_

**-Hinamori-san!**

**-Eh?- respondió la aludida, quien se volteó a ver quien la llamaba-Soma-kun… ya volviste tu también de tu misión Me alegra- dijo la castaña con una sincera sonrisa logrando sonrojar al joven de cabellos dorados.**

**-Sii, Vine para reportarme Fukutaicho. La misión fue genial-decía con entusiasmo- El mundo humano es fantástico- se inclino con todo respeto- L e agradezco mucho el darme la misión. Gracias!**

**-Jeje De nada - alzo un poco la mirada para observar al miembro de su escuadrón. **Era un poco mas alto que ella, tenia una contextura delgada, pero ella sabia que era muy fuerte. Y era poseedor de unos hermoso ojos verdes que en combinación con su rubia cabellos, hacían enloquecer a las demás shinigamis.

_*jeje Souma-kun es muy guapo…- pensó sonrojándose- … aunque no tanto como Shiro-chan…*- agregó sonrojándose, nuevamente, por sus pensamientos._

**-Ahh esta bien, Hinamori-san?**

**-Aaa sii no te preocupes… pero no me digas Hinamori-san. Tu eres mi amigo, me puedes decir Momo**

El chico solo atinó a sonrojarse.

**-Pe-pero sería una f-falta de respeto hacia usted. Es mi superior n-no puedo…**

**-Ahh no seas tan recto. Te pareces a Shiro-chan-se sonrojo nuevamente**_*ahí esta de nuevo… Acaso no puedes vivir sin el, Hinamori?*_

**-Shiro…chan?-le preguntó desconcertado**

**-Son tonterías mias. No me hagas caso, Soma-kun**

_*Se ve muy linda…*-_ pensaba su acompañante

**-Ha-hare caso a lo que me pide… - respondió con la cabeza gacha**

**- Que bueno! Sou- pero este la cortó**

**-S-si usted…-levantó su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus mejillas coloradas- s-si me llama por mi nombre. Por favor llámeme Yosuke, solo Yosuke.- le suplicó**

Ella le vio con ternura, por alguna razón desde que lo había conocido ya hacia muchos años, siempre tenia ese sentimiento para con el. Yosuke Soma era una persona fuerte y decidida con una pisca de inocencia y ternura. El … era un gran amigo, era como su hermano pequeño, a pesar de ser más alto que ella.

**-Claro Yosuke-kun-le respondió**

**-Aaa- el enrojeció hasta las orejas- A-aho-ahora voy a continuar con mis labores, Hina… digo, Momo-corrigió al ver la mirada de regaño se ella, después de eso salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.**

**-Jeje… se comporta como un niño**

Mientras en la puerta, una silueta llena de curvas, que había presenciado desde la llegada del joven hasta su huida, mostraba una sonrisa complacida.

**-Perfecto…**

/

En un despejado lugar, lleno de arboles antiguos y flores multicolores…

… Se concentraba una gran fuerza espiritual

-_No ha cambiado mucho…_

_-Tiempo sin vernos. Eh?_

_-Si… supongo que no me hará mal hablar un poco con mi Zampactou. Te molesta, Hyorinmaru?_

_-No, estoy complacido de hablar con mi amo._

_-No me digas asi- le respondió clavando su ojos en el inmenso dragón de hielo frente el._

_-Pero creo que ahora tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar_

_-…- mostro el desconcierto a través de sus facciones- a que te refie…- pero antes de que terminara una fuerte ventisca cubrió por completo al dragón, para dejar al descubierto u forma Humana._

_-hm no sabia que podías cambia tu formar, Hyorinmaru_

_-Hitsugaya-sama…- se acerco al pequeño- … por ahora su mente esta ocupada en otras cosas…_

_-No comprendo a que …_

_- Usted es una persona muy hábil y capaz- le interrumpió- … pero a veces es algo lento en otras cosas. Por eso no le robare más su tiempo. Hasta otra oportunidad, amo._

_Poco a poco el paisaje helado de su mundo interior iba desapareciendo._

Miró fijamente su arma.

_*A que te referías..?*_

**-OOOHHH-un chirrido, es decir, una aguda voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Jojo con que aquí estaba, Taicho. Lo estaba buscando.**

**-Y con que propósito?- le preguntó serio**_*No se supone ella debería estar haciendo el papeleo?...-_

**-A-ah jeje me lo olvide- soltó sacando ligeramente la lengua**

**-Aaah-lanzo un suspiro- entonces vuelve a trabajar.**

**-Ehh- gimió- pe-pero taicho! Mire este hermoso día, no puede querer que me quede encerrada, verdad?**

**-Si es por cumplir tu trabajo, si- le respondió sin rodeos**

**-Uhhh Taicho- hizo un puchero- Usted es muy malo, debería ser como Hinamori-chan**_**.-**__*Y empieza la primera parte…*_

**-El hecho de que ella se deje engañar por tus mentiras, no la hace mejor que yo…**

**-Jeje si… Hinamori-chan es muy ingenua**-*_Solo un poco más y listo…*_-** … y muy tierna. – Afirmó- Por eso es que tiene tantos admiradores**

**-…- el solo la quedo observando tratando de mantener la calma**_**.***__Eso ya lo se muy bien…*_

**-Ahh Pero, usted ya lo sabe verdad? Muchas veces la ha visto con sacos de cartas. No es lindo, taicho?**

**-Si la he visto…y no hay nada lindo en tener que ayudarla a cargar los sacos con las cartas- le respondió, sereno pero con un poco de envidia.**

**-Es que Ella es muy linda, verdad?**

**-si…- susurró sin darse cuenta.**

**-Dijo algo taicho?- se agachó y puso una mano en su oreja, para hacer el ademan de tratar de escucharlo.**

_*Jeje lo logré… *_ aunque, claro ella ya lo había escuchado.

**-No, nada- y se volteo, cuidado de que no viera su rostro ya sonrojado**_.*¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?... a esto se refería Hyorinmaru?...*_

**-Uh pasa algo, Taicho? -Como vio que no respondía, prefirió seguir- Taicho … puedo preguntarle algo?**

**-…- lanzo un suspiro- esta bien… pero luego tendrás que terminar todo el papeleo-le advirtió**

**-Ok!- le respondió***_Jeje así mató dos pajaros de un tiro… esto no podrá responderlo ni aunque sea un genio, jeje*-_**Taichoo … Pues vera hace mucho tiempo que usted y Hinamori son amigos y , he visto como lo trata,… es muy atento con ella, es mas bueno con ella que conmigo que soy su fukutaicho, y eso que suelo pasar mas tiempo con usted - lo acusó imaginariamente ganándose una mirada hélida de parte de el- Y … Y …**

**-Al grano, Matsumoto- le habló, ya harto de tantas vueltas al asunto. **

**-AY Ok!... pues… - ***_Bien, Rangiku esta pregunta es crucial en tu plan… Debes decirlo de forma muy clara para que te entienda. ¡Tu puedes¡ De esto dependa la felicidad de tu taicho y Hina-chan!...*_

**-Matsumoto?- le pregunto desconcertado por el repentino silencio de su teniente, pues era un hecho que en hablar nadie le ganaba- Pas…**

_*Con calma, esto es importante, dilo despacio, Rangiku…*_

**-¿QUÉ ES PARA USTED HINAMORI-CHAN?- explotó como una bomba llena de presión**

Esa pregunta tomó de improviso al joven capitán. Fue como se dice "un balde de agua fría", aunque para el se sintiera más como muchos galones de agua completamente helada.

_*¿Qué-e es…Hinamori… para… mi…?...*_

* * *

_Buenooo…_

_Hola. Disculpen la demora es que con lo de mi colegio y… bueno ustedes me entienden jeje. El sábado pasado fue mi quinceaños, ya saben… la fiesta, preparativos, aprender a usar tacos, jeje me absorbieron .Pero ya volví y prometo continuar con mis dos únicos fics en proceso, (Ambos son hitsuhina, ahh el de Secret powers es Hitsuhina e Ichiruki),_

_En fin también tengo algunas ideas de one-shots y demás, espero n perder la imaginación XD_

_Hablando de este capitulo, en un principio no pensaba agregar a alguien nuevo, pero estab sentada en mi sillón pensando en como seguir, y pumm! Apareció, junto con otras ideas más, por lo que el fic será más largo y con mas cosas emocionantes. Se los prometo ¡! n_n!_

_Nos vemos _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré otro capitulo. Esperenlo!_

_PD. Mi cumpleaños fue el 12 de junio, por lo que aun acepto regalos XD. Y como se trata e ustedes, me conformo Con un Review con sus felicitaciones y comentarios del capitulo._

_**Namida Ryu**_


End file.
